U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,483, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a normally open, fluid pressure responsive electrical switch, used, for example, to monitor automotive hydraulic fluid to provide signals to the engine control module (ECM) of a vehicle responsive to power steering demand so that engine speed can be increased when required to prevent stalling. The switch comprises a housing member having a fluid receiving orifice extending into a recess forming a fluid chamber in the housing member. A flexible membrane is disposed over the recess with an annular support plate held against the diaphragm by the metallic outer portion of an eyelet which also serves as a disc seat for an electrically conductive snap acting disc. A force/pressure converter has a piston portion received through the center of the annular support plate to engage the membrane at one end and an opposite end is provided with a circular force applying surface adapted to engage a disc mounted on the disc seat. A terminal post is mounted in the eyelet electrically isolated from the outer portion thereof and is provided with a continuous or segmented circular stationary electrical contact. The snap acting disc has a convex configuration facing the converter and out of engagement with the stationary electrical contact when subjected to fluid pressures below a selected level which will snap to an opposite, concave configuration facing the converter and in electrical engagement with the stationary electrical contact when subjected to fluid pressure above the selected level.